Ichigos punishment
by XoxILoveyouxoX
Summary: Ichigo gets punished. ;D romance and spanking! M rated in chapter 2 but its a sucky lemon. :/ sorry guys. but enjoy the other chapters! they're T rated and awesome!
1. Newlovepunishment

Me: My first, Tokyo, mew, mew, fanfic…. It'll probably suck. :\ So feel free to flame or whatever, just don't sue me. Because I don't own Tokyo mew mew or the characters.

Me: ^^ ***warning* contains spanking!**

Ichigo: Lets begin!

…

A 15 year young, 5'1, girl with violet red hair and beautiful hazel eyes walked down the street. This girl was known as Ichigo, normal school day girl, ex-girl friend of Aoyama Masaya, captain of the kendo team. She smiled, skipping to school. She had gotten up early to celebrate the first day and was happy.

'My first day of high school….' Yes, the girl had passed 8th grade, 'IM SO EXCITED' she mentally screamed thoughts of happiness into her head. She stopped. A frown forming upon her face.

"But, the only one I know who goes to my school is Lettuce…" her thoughts wandered to her teammates. How cool it would be to have the whole team in her class.

"ICHIGO!" wait, that was Pudding's voice…

Ichigo turned to see all her teammates, except Zakuro of course, and soon found herself grinning like a monkey.

ICHIGO POV

OMIGOSH! THEY'RE HERE!

"PUDDING! MINT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! Hi Lettuce!"

"Good morning Ichigo-San." Said Lettuce.

"Well. Pudding so smart she got sent to the 9th grade. The teachers also rewarded Pudding with candy." Said Pudding, giving Ichigo a thumbs up.

"My guardian made me go here now." Muttered Mint.

Soon my smile got bigger, we would all be going to the same school!

AT SCHOOL!

We got to our class. Class 2A, where we were told we have a new teacher. Its strange, I heard we have new teachers for science and drama. We also have a new principle!

So here we are in drama. Pudding was doing tricks on her bouncy ball, Lettuce was helping people who had summer homework and didn't do it, Mint was flirting with guys, and I sat in my seat bored. Pretty soon the door slid open and everyone sat in their seat. Everyone gazed up at the new Drama teacher. She had purple hair, and she gave everyone this weird scary feeling. All 4 mews looked at each other instantly and knew who it was.

"I am your new Drama teacher. My new is miss Lavendier. Please treat me and the others around you with care. OR ELSE!" she shouted the last part and turned to the board, but not before giving me and the others a wink. "Everyone, take out some paper and take notes!"

Me and the others took out paper. We learned about a man named Thespian and how he was the first actor to walk the planet after winning a contest. From then on out, actors were known as Thespians. Thespian brought masks into theatre. (YADADADA! LETS GET ONTO THE GOOD STUFF!)

Pretty soon it was advisory, and my advisory teacher was the same person as my science teacher. We all walked in and took their seats and their teacher walked in. I smiled, it was Akasaka-san. He was our new science teacher. Me and the girls giggled to ourselves.

DING DING

"May we please see Ichigo in the principles office?"

"Yes you may…SIR." Akasaka smiled and motioned for Ichigo to leave.

I stood and walked out, wondering if I was in trouble or not. Who was this new principle? What did he/she want with me? I hope I didn't get detention. On the way I found myself thinking about Ryou. I hadn't seen him and I was blushing just by thinking about him. I wouldn't ever tell anyone else, but I like Ryou. I felt my heart do flips and my blush darkened as I looked down and kept walking.

Soon I was there, I quickly opened the door and shut it just as fast.

"You wanted to see me sir?" I asked. He was facing away from me and I didn't get a good look at him. He was facing the window and didn't say anything. Was my new principle death?

NORMAL POV

"Um, hello. Ichigo here. Anyone home?" she asked sitting in a chair.

"Oh, im sorry, didn't hear you come in." he turned around. His blues eyes caught hers as they widened.

"S-S-Shirogane?" she mumbled.

Yes, there sat her boss, friend, and now principle! What was going on!

"W-What are y-you d-doing here?" she blushed as he placed his hands on hers and pulled her closer towards him. He flipped her over the seat and desk and into his lap. His mouth roaming her neck as she blushes harder, fighting the urge to moan. His right arm found its way towards her waist pulling her closer. She bites her lips as he continues nibbling on her neck.

"Its okay strawberry, these walls are sound proof…" he smirked as he kissed the spot he had been licking, biting and sucking on. Her eyes closed and a moan found its way out of her mouth.

"S-Shirogane, we cant. Were at school!" she said.

He turned her towards him and kissed her fully on the lips, while she tried to escape. She did her best to get out of it, but he was too strong, and she fell weak in his arms. Her eyes fluttered close as she responded into the kiss giving him full access to her mouth. His tongue forced its way into her mouth, exploring and licking all places he could get to. Finally he pulled away and smirked.

"That's my little strawberry." He said, fixing her now messed up hair.

"Look what you did. How am I gonna go into class without people asking me why im so red!"

He smirked and leaned into her ear, " You could just tell them I punished you with a spanking and your only red from the crying…" as he said that, his hand came in perfect contact with her right cheek, making her spring forward.

"Shirogane! You baka neko loser! That hurt!"

He glared at her and pulled her into his lap again. "That hurt Ichigo…" he pulled her over his knees and pulled down her skirt and panties, getting ready to give Ichigo her punishment.

"WAIT! Why am I getting spanked!" she asked

"For the other day, when you slapped me across the face and poured tea into my hair. And now, for calling me a baka neko loser."

"Your also a teme…" she muttered.

SPANK!

"OWWW!" Shiroganes hand came into sharp contact with her right cheek, she squirmed underneath him.

SPANK! SPANK!

"OWWW! SHIROGANE! IT HURTS!"

"Yeah! Well, you've hurt me worse than this, so take it like a mew!" his hand came into contact with her left cheek and she gasped. It hurt. A lot. She felt tears flowing down her cheeks, and she tried not to scream anything else at him.

SPANK SPANK SPANK  
SPANK SPANK SPANK!

"Your getting 20. You've only had 9."

By now the tears were overflowing, her butt was red, and she was embarrassed. She still has 11 more to go.

SPANK! SPANK!

"YAMATE! ITAI! I HURTS TOO MUCH!" she cried out, flinging her arms and legs all over the place.

Ryou took his left arm and held her in place with it. Sending two more swats to her tomato-skinned cheeks.

"PLEASE! RYOU! STOP IT! PLEASE!"

SPANK!

"NO!"

"Just 8 more Ichigo and it'll all be over, now shut up." His hand came into harder contact as his hits became harder and quicker. They hurt a lot more, and Ichigo was crying hard, she had 4 more left to go. She looked at her now bruised butt, and was happy when the last swat was sent to her behind.

Shirogane pulled her panties and skirt up and made her stand up. She tried but her butt hurt like crap and she fell onto him crying. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and muttered, "I didn't want to do that… But, Akasaka said that would be a more suitable punishment. And I agree." She cried harder into his chest.

"B-But you d-d-idnt, want-t-t t-to though r-right?" she asked in between sobs.

"Of course not, I would never hurt my strawberry on purpose. Now listen, I understand your unable to walk, so I have a bed in that room over there. You are excused from the rest of your classes."

She smiled and he smiled and kissed her forehead and went to show her the way to the bedroom.

Outside the office…

Mint, lettuce, Zakuro, and pudding were all glaring at Akasaka.

"YOU TOLD HIM TO SPANK HER!" they shouted.

"What? Its what I when through when I was her age!" he stated.

…

Me: ….;D

Ryou: …. I spanked her?

Ichigo: :O Ryou is a pervert!

Ryou: *grabs arm* Okay, lets go Ichigo!

Ichigo: Ooh! Were are we going! :D

Ryou: into that closet…

Minutes later…

Ichigo: AHH! XoxILOVEYOUxoX! COME SAVE ME!

Me: ^^ I don't own! *gets wooden spoon* RYOU! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!


	2. workpunishment

Me: Chapter two :) muahaha I feel so evil…

Ryou: there isn't any more spanking is there?

Ichigo: I hope not… :(

Me: :) …maybe… lets just say theres a… contract… that gets signed by the parents saying that Shirogane does or does not have permission to punish the mews…

Ichigo : :O

Ryou: :)

MUAHAHAHAHA!

Ichigo walked into work, her bum still hurt from yesterdays incident. She tried not to wince as she felt pain as she walked into the changing room. She got changed into her uniform and went to serve her guests. Now she know one thing: whenever Ryou kissed her, she was in trouble. She sighed, she was going to try to behave and not get in trouble again. Just as that thought popped up Masaya walked in with Berry, they were acting all lovey dovey . She growled into her head for going out with him, and walked over to them.

"Good morning, welcome to Café mew mew, would you like a table?" Ichigo forced a smile onto her face as Masaya gave her a quick wink and nodded.

'Omigosh I think im gonna gag…' thought Ichigo leading them to their table.

They "couple" sat down and took their seats and Ichigo took their order. She ran to the kitchen giving the order to Akasaka and he smiled, and turned to make an order of fries and strawberry shortcake. Ichigo gave him a quick nod and turned around only to see Ryou standing face to face with her. She gulped, and smiled.

"Strawberry, don't overdo it this time. You know what'll happen if you behave badly to a customer."

"But, you don't have permission to spank me!"

"Oh yes I do. Your parents and everyone elses parents said it was either ok or not ok… your parents are the only ones who said it was ok." He smirked and leaned down into her ear and whispered, "So behave my little neko-chan." He nibbled on her ear and left, leaving the girl red. Soon her face returned to her normal color and she returned to the "couple" table and found Berry crying. She dropped off their orders and ran to the kitchen to get some napkins and came back out, wiping Berry' s face.

"Um, Miss, are you ok?" asked Ichigo.

"N-no! This, perverted, playboy cheated on me!" she cried and her make-up ran down her face, " With 4 OTHER GIRLS!" Ichigo wiped up the rest of the make-up and looked at Masaya to see him eating a strawberry shortcake. He smirked and winked at Ichigo. This had made her mad.

"How could you! Why I outta…"

"eat me." He said, and smirked taking another bite into his cake.

Ichigo picked up the fries and covered them in ketchup.

"EAT THIS!" she shouted, and she shoved it all in his hair. He stood up and approached her, glaring at her, and attempted to throw a punch at her, but a hand caught it. The hand of her guardian angel, Ryou.

"Excuse me sir, you have made two ladies very upset, and you are fixing to upset me. Please take your belongings and leave." Ryou said in a scary voice.

Berry ran out of the restaurant, and Masaya cursed under his breathe and stormed out. Ichigo smiled and looked up at Ryou.

"Thanks Ryou-kun!" she smiled, knowing now that she was in for a punishment.

"After work today, my room. If you dont, you get twice the spanks." He growled and walked off. Leaving her starring at the ground. She was so stupid, Ryou had told her not to behave badly, and she tried. Now she was getting punished.

The rest of the day was hectic and Ichigo was in the back room changing into her clothes. She frowned, remembering that she had to go to Ryou's room as a punishment. She quietly walked upstairs and found him waiting on the bed. He was mad, she could tell. He glared at her, and motioned for her to come sit on his lap. She hesitated and looked to see if she could still make a run for it. She could, but she would have to think fast. She took a step towards Ryou, than ran towards the door and was free. She ran down the stairs, but something had caught her wrist. A hand, _his _hand. She winced and he dragged her up the stiars.

"NO! RYOU! I DON'T WANNA! MY BUM STILL STINGS FROM YESTERDAY!" she cried out of fear, hoping he would understand and let her go.

But he didn't.

He just used more force and threw her onto the bed, locking the door. Tears were running down her face and she dug her palms into her face.

"Ichigo…"

He had said her name, and when he did, it means much worse than just 20 spankings. She gasped as she saw him grab a wooden spoon. She ran into a corner and covered her ears. 'This isn't happening' she thought. Quickly she was forced onto Ryou' s knees as he pulled down her shorts.

"Ryou, please don't…" she hugged his legs, "Please… don't make me hate you…" it was silent for a moment as Ryou put down the wooden spoon. She cried when she felt him pull her panties down and grab the spoon again.

"Today…you only get ten…" he muttered. She sighed and than yelped as the spoon made contact with her cheeks. Her butt went red again and she cried, she bit his leg, to try to stop herself from crying. But it stung him, and he hit her harder making her let go and cry out in pain. After ten swats had been delivered she ran into a corner and hid, tears were running down her cheeks and she curled up into a ball. Her parents had spanked her and then they quit. Now the give Ryou permission to spank her, and they hurt.

Ryou sat on the bed. He dropped the wooden spoon onto the floor and saw Ichigo flinch. She looked like a lost child in an amusement park. He felt tears well up in his eyes.

'_Ryou…please don't," she hugged his legs._

"_Please don't make me hate you…" she said._

She hated him now. And there was nothing he could do about it. Or could he still try and fix things?

He walked over to the girl and picked her up, her arms went around his neck, and her legs went around his waist. His hand rubbed her sore butt as he brought her to the bed and put her under the covers. She snuggled up closer into his chest and mumbled, "Ryou… I don't hate you…" He smiled and kissed her lips. Her eyes closed as she pulled him closer, and she moaned when she felt him pull down her shorts and rub her thigh. She moaned into the kiss, begging him to take off his shirt and he did. He bent down and kissed her neck. She moaned and felt herself grow hotter. She moved her hands up and down his chest, causing him to growl into her neck. He pulled back. She frowned and moved one hand to his face, touching his hair. He grabbed her hand and pulled it to her face. He looked up at her with sad blue eyes.

"your too young…" he said.

She felt like crying. She always wanted to share this moment with him. She turned her back to him and laid her head on the pillow. She sniffed and Ryou' s eyes softened. He bent down and kissed her neck.

"But that doesn't mean we still cant do other things…" he smirked and his hands made their way up to her breasts. He flipped them over and massage the left one, making her moan and turn red in pleasure. He smiled, and slipped a finger into her panties, than two, and soon she was sweating and moaning his name in pleasure. He inserted a third and she started moaning his name out louder. He silenced her moans with his lips. She grabbed his waist and pulled him closer, pumping his erection with her left hand. He moaned as she went faster, pumping his erection up and down. He thought it wasn't fair so he now had four fingers inside of her. They both continued for a couple more minutes before the both came screaming each others name. They fell onto the bed asleep in each others arms.

Me: :D How was it?

Ichigo ryou: :O …

Me: I don't own Tokyo mew mew!


	3. rape

Me: another Tokyo mew mew fan fic. :)

Ryou: what? Why?

Ichigo: Because.

Me: ^^ I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. Or the characters.

….

Ichigo had run into work that night crying. It was night, the only one there was Ryou. He was asleep and woke up when he had heard someone knocking on the door. He ran downstairs and opened it only to find Ichigo run in and shut the door locking it.

"Strawberry what happened?" he asked.

"M-Masaya…"

"He hurt you didn't he?" His eyes softened and he brought the crying girl into his chest.

"Mhm…" she mumbled.

"What did he do…?"

"He… he tried to…he tried to rape me…"

"RAPE YOU!"

"Y-Yes, im sorry."

"Don't be sorry." He said, " He is the one who should be sorry. Now sit down and tell me everything. Right from the beginning. He sat her down and got her a blanket and some cake.

"Well… it started like this." She said.

_The girl had gotten a phone call from Masaya. She gagged, she hated him. He used to be her boyfriend, but he cheated on her. He said he needed to talk to her, and that if he didn't, he might die. She sighed and walked up to his house, he was waiting. They walked in and sat on the couch._

"_Ichigo, I love you. I want you. I never cheated on you. Please give me another chance." He begged._

"_Im sorry Masaya, but I have someone else I like now. Goodbye." She stood up but he grabbed her wrists and pushed her onto the couch._

"_MASAYA! LET ME GO!" she cried but he wouldn't listen. He kissed her and let his hands roam all over her body. She tried to push him away but he pinned her down with one hand and let his other slide into her shirt. She pushed him away and grabbed a coat rack and swung at him, knocking him to the ground. She ran out of the house crying and into café mew mew, but she knew he was following and that he would be there too. That why she needed Ryou._

"And that's my story." She ended.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"ICHIGO! LET ME IN RIGHT NOW YOU DARN-"

"Ryou, please help me…" Ichigo muttered.

Ryou hid her into the kitchen and went to the front door. He messed his hair up a bit and opened the door. He glared at Masaya and said, "What do you want?"

"I want Ichigo. Give her to me now!" said Masaya.

"Im sorry. She isn't here. Working hours are over genius. You interrupted me during my sleep."

"You lie, I saw her. You let her in!" he pointed at the blonde in accusation.

"So? What if I did? She certainly doesn't want to see you."

"You …. Im coming in!" he pushed Ryou onto the ground and went into the kitchen, Ichigo looked at him with wide eyes and took a step backwards.

"Ichigo, come here..now." said Masaya in a commanding voice.

Ichigo took a step forward but was pulled back into Ryou. His arms snaked their way around her waist. She smiled. Masaya cursed at Ryou and left, upset that the man had won his prize. Ryou looked down at Ichigo and smiled.

"Thank you Ryou. I owe you. What can I do for you in return?" she asked.

Ryou cupped her face and leaned in closer.

"Kiss me…." He said.

She smiled and kissed him, it was a sweet and gentle kiss. Yet, she didn't know that Masaya had never left. He stood by the door, watching them kiss. Rage making him shake in fear of loosing the only good thing in his life. He grabbed a knife off the plate.

"Ichigo…" he mumbled.

Ichigo looked up, her cat ears popping out. Her eyes widened. She pulled Ryou out of the way and pointed towards the door.

"Ichigo is mine!" shouted Masaya.

He ran towards Ryou and stabbed his arm. But Ryou didnt wince. He just laughed and grabbed the knife.

"Were not stupid little kid, why would we actually use real knives? Its a plastic butter knife!" he threw it to the side and kicked Masaya out the door.

"Now stay out!" Ryou shouted. He shut the doors and locked them. he turned to Ichigo and walked over, pulling her into his chest.

"Im going to call your parents okay Ichigo?" She looked up and nodded. He leaned forward and kissed her.

"Im not getting a punishment am I?" she mumbled.

"No your not." he smiled and went into the kitchen.

Me: End of story!

Ryou: awesome!

Me: i dont own!


End file.
